warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Base Upgrades
General Information The Upgrades Expand Borders *Expand Borders allows for the Building Zone of a Player's Base to be expanded. **Each Border Expansion increases the Building Zone by 8%. **Each Border Expansion cost between 50 Gold to 350 Gold ( ). **A Maximum of 7 Border Expansions may be performed. *Improves the compression of your resources, allowing the Player to store more Metal & Oil without upgrading the Resource Storage Buildings. **A Maximum of Oil & Metal Compressions may be performed. **Each Compression increases the Resource Capacity by of your pre-compressed limit. ***The Maximum Capacity increase is . ***The final Total Maximum Base Resource Capacity is each Metal & Oil. ****Total includes resources held by the Command Center. ****Total does include resources held in the Resource Producers. **Each Oil & Metal Compression cost between 50 Gold & 500 Gold ( ). ***Cost is increased by Gold per level with a maximum of Gold. Extra Metal & Oil Purchase *Extra Metal & Oil allows the Player to purchase both Metal and Oil separately in three varying amounts. **There are 3 purchase options to choose from for each Metal & Oil. ***Option 1 - 10% Extra : Gives 10% of the Base's Total Capacity for that resource. ***Option 2 - 50% Extra : Gives 50% of the Base's Total Capacity for that resource. ***Option 3 - 100% Extra : Fills that resource to the Base's Total Capacity **There must be adequate resource storage in order to purchase an option. ***Options without adequate resource storage space are labeled "SOLD OUT". **All amounts available for purchase will very depending on : ***The Base's Total Capacity ( Options 1 & 2 ). ***The Base's Total Capacity & Current Resource Amount ( Option 3 ). **The Gold ( ) purchase price for each option will vary based on the amount of resource purchased. **There is NO limit on the number of times Extra Metal & Oil may be purchased. Accessing the Base Upgrade Store The Base Upgrade Store may be accessed in two ways : *The Base Upgrades option on the "Left Click" menu of the Command Center. *The ( + ) Buttons located on the Resource Bank Display. Update History *The Base Upgrades increased the cost of the 1st Base Expansion to 50 Gold in a Unannounced Game Update in Nov 2017. *The Base Upgrades adjusted the advertised percent of the Base Expansion to match actual function in the G. U. of Nov 08, 2017 *The Base Upgrades reduced the cost of the 1st Base Expansion to 1 Gold in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Base Upgrades added 5 additional Resource Compressions in the Game Update of Sep 10, 2015. *The Base Upgrades added 2 additional Base ( Border ) Expansions in the Game Update of Sep 10, 2015. *The Base Upgrades removed the 2 Barricade upgrade options in the Game Update of ??? ??, ????. *The Base Upgrades was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *All Base Upgrades require the use of h Gold to purchase. Trivia *With the a Base's Building Zone expanded to maximum the Player may place some Defenses close enough to allow the instant targeting of Attacking Units as they are spawning in several of the Spawning Locations. *R.U.B.I. says "I Love You" following some of the Resource Compressions. *A Sale between Feb 05, 2016 and Feb 08, 2016 reduced Base Upgrade prices : **Border Expansion costs were reduced by 75% **Resource Compression costs were reduced by 50% Related Pages Downloads All download available from MediaFire File Sharing. *Downloadable GIMP File of all Expanded Border Overlay Layers to view over images of your own base < HERE > External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/04/16 ) - Base Upgrade Sale! - ( Official ) - Sale Information for March 2016 Sale Galley - Expand Borders - General ExpandBase-Store-Animated.gif|All 7 Expand Border Dec 23, 2015 - Nov 2017 BorderExpand-1st-Message.png|Expand Border 1st Message BorderExpand-2nd-Message.png|Expand Border 2nd Message BorderExpand-3rd-Message.png|Expand Border 3rd Message BorderExpand-4th-Message.png|Expand Border 4th Message BorderExpand-5th-Message.png|Expand Border 5th - 7th Message Galley - Expand Borders - Dimensions PlayerBase-PlayField-Basic-Size.jpg|Building Zone Original Size ExpandBase-After-1.jpg|Building Zone After 1 Expansion ExpandBase-After-2.jpg|Building Zone After 2 Expansions ExpandBase-After-3.jpg|Building Zone After 3 Expansions ExpandBase-After-4.jpg|Building Zone After 4 Expansions ExpandBase-After-5.jpg|Building Zone After 5 Expansions ExpandBase-After-6.jpg|Building Zone After 6 Expansions ExpandBase-After-7.jpg|Building Zone After 7 Expansions Galley - Oil and Metal Compression CompressResouces-Store-Animated.gif|10 Compressions CompressResouces-1st-Message.png|Oil & Metal Compression 1st Message CompressResouces-2nd-Message.png|Oil & Metal Compression 2nd Message CompressResouces-3rd-Message.png|Oil & Metal Compression 3rd Message CompressResouces-5th-Message.png|Oil & Metal Compression 4th & 5th Messages CompressResouces-6th-10th-Message.png|Oil & Metal Compression 6th thru 10th Message Galley - Extra Metal & Oil Store-Extra-Metal.png|Extra Metal Options Store-Extra-Oil.png|Extra Oil Options Extra-Metal-Purchase-Message-1.png|Metal Purchase Message 1 Extra-Metal-Purchase-Message-2.png|Metal Purchase Message 2 Extra-Metal-Purchase-Message-3.png|Metal Purchase Message 3 Extra-Oil-Purchase-Message-1.png|Oil Purchase Message 1 Extra-Oil-Purchase-Message-2.png|Oil Purchase Message 2 Extra-Oil-Purchase-Message-3.png|Oil Purchase Message 3 Galley - Historical GameUpdate 09-10-2015-2.png|Game Update : Sep 10, 2015 Additional Base Upgrades Store-Base-Old-1.png|Old "Base" Options Cira : Sept 05, 2011 GameUpdate_02-02-2016-(2).png|Base Upgrade Sale Feb 5, 2016 - Feb 8, 2016 BaseUpgradeSale-March-2016.png|Base Upgrade Sale Mar 04, 2016 - Mar 07, 2016 BaseUpgradeSale-June-2016.png|Base Upgrade Sale Jun 02, 2016 - Jun 04, 2016 Category:Game Feature Category:Premium Category:A to Z